


Su Capitan

by olivercrossovers



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Cale - Freeform, Gay, Korso, Korso x Cale, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Titan A.E. - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korso x Cale</p><p>Slash - Yaoi - Gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su Capitan

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido desde que estás en nuestro equipo? –

Fue la pregunta que dio inicio a un largo y reflexivo silencio.

Korso había sido directo y curioso al preguntarle eso a Cale, quien a pesar de sentirse conflictuado decidió contestar con honestidad.

\- Bien… supongo… - Dijo alzando los hombros. – Al menos aquí no me tratan como el bicho raro que siempre me han tratado…

\- ¿Bicho raro?

\- ¡Si claro! Ya sabes… yo no he sido criado precisamente entre “iguales”… ni entre humanos… soy el lampiño sin baba… ni pelo… el marciano soy yo…

\- Ah, te entiendo. – Dijo Korso sonriendo. – Y ahora… que conoces y has compartido con algunos otros humanos que…

\- Que no soy único. – Le respondió Cale sin dejarle si quiera terminar la pregunta. – Que nunca lo había pensado, pero no soy el único “bicho raro” que anda por ahí.

Korso se rió, Cale le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose en confianza.

Korso sirvió una copa de licor y se la dio al chico.

\- Salud por los “bichos raros” –

\- ¡Salud! – Le brindó Cale y ambos se bebieron aquella bebida de un solo trago.

Ambos sonreían aun incluso después de aquel fuerte sabor.

\- En esta tripulación siento… que puedo hablar de temas que nunca antes había hablado… de mis limitaciones y mis virtudes, de cosas en común… de mis necesidades… ¡No sabes como diablos odiaba la comida alienígena por ejemplo!

\- ¡Oh! Ni que lo digas… les gusta comerse todo vivo…

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! ¿Ves? Tu me entiendes… ¡en algo tan básico como son las necesidades no podíamos ni siquiera ponernos de acuerdo!…

\- Adelante Cale, desahógate…

\- Era muy frustrante. – Admitió recordando. – Sentirse asqueado en algunos momentos… frustrado en otros… pero a largo plazo siempre lo mismo… solo… -

Cale caminó un poco dándole la espalda a Korso algo avergonzado, sin embargo éste le detuvo posando una mano en su hombro y haciéndole voltear.

\- ¡Hey! – Le dijo para luego bajar. – Ya no estás solo…

Cale le miró a sus ojos…

Lo que le decía era verdad… nunca más estaría solo… estaba él, estaba Akima, estaba la gente criada en los refugios…

Nunca más… Cale, sería ese bicho raro…

\- Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que quieras, Cale. – Le dijo Korso lentamente. – Nuestra raza se ha quedado náufraga… y con más razón, debemos colaborar entre nosotros… y no juzgarnos ni enemistarnos. Puedes confiar en mí.

Cale suspiró.

\- El otro día… cuando me dejaste manejar la nave… me sentí genial. – Le admitió Cale emocionado. Korso volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¡Por supuesto!… ¡Fue algo que…! ¡Antes había visto!… ¡Quería experimentarlo! ¡Quería probarlo por mi cuenta pero nadie más me dejaría!

\- ¿Y qué otras cosas te faltan por hacer Cale?

Cale bajó la mirada pensativo, recordando.

Korso al verlo callado, continuó hablando.

\- ¿Hay algo mas que recuerdes? – Preguntó intrigado. - ¿Alguna otra meta que no hayas cumplido?…

\- No… creo que no…

\- ¿Algo personal?… Recuerda que vamos en una misión peligrosa… tal vez sería el momento de…

\- Bueno claro, personalmente hay muchas que no he logrado, pero no creo que sea el momento de…

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Insistió Korso mirándole fija y muy seriamente.

Cale se sintió algo intimidado.

\- Bueno… ¡Cosas! – Dijo intentando esquivar yendo hacia otro lado. Korso le dio la vuelta a la fuerza obligándole a quedarse donde estaba.

\- Te dije que podías confiar en mí. – Le repitió Korso con seriedad. – Y la muerte puede conseguirnos en muy poco tiempo. Así que más vale hablar ahora, porque luego será tarde.

Pudo notar que ahora Cale volteaba la mirada hacia otros lados, pero finalmente decidió a hablarse.

\- Bueno… es que yo nunca he… digo… nunca he… tu sabes… estado… con nadie…

\- ¿Con nadie? – Preguntó Korso sorprendido.

\- ¡SI ESO! – Dijo Cale ofendido ante la pregunta. - ¡COMO IBA A ESTARLO!… ¡Toda esa gente alienígena no provoca ni un mal pensamiento y…! ¡no es que yo sea exigente pero…! ¡yo…!

Korso le calló en seguida la boca pues para sorpresa de Cale, acercó su rostro repentinamente al suyo y lo besó en la boca sorpresivamente.

Cale jamás habría imaginado eso…

…Le estaba besando el capitán de la nave…

El beso fue suave, tranquilo… pero delicioso… Korso se separó al instante tan solo para dejarlo respirar y por supuesto: opinar.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el mayor viéndole a los ojos mientras Cale permanecía boquiabierto. - ¿Quisieras cumplir esa meta?

La mirada de Cale se iba hacia todos lados, estaba aterrado…

Miró los ojos de Korso… luego sus labios… y naturalmente, posó sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de aquel hombre y volvió a acercar sus labios, esta vez cerrando los ojos para que ese beso, pudiese ser archivado y grabado completamente en su memoria.

Eso… había sido algo, completamente inesperado para él…

Al menos, en ese particular momento.

Ya que debía admitirse, que apenas había visto a aquel hombre de su misma especie por primera vez, lo había considerado, por demás, bastante simpático…

Pero, de ahí a pensar en estarle besando, como ahora experimentalmente lo hacía, había una gran diferencia. Después de todo, quizás y solo le parecía agradable, debido a que lucía similar a él. Por ser de la misma especie. La misma raza.

Debía ser eso…

…¿no?

Quizás…

Quizás con algún otro de los terrícolas humanos, podría haberse sentido de igual manera. No importaba su apariencia, no importaba el sexo. Solamente saber que tenía unos labios, como los suyos, una piel como la suya, eso… le agradaba, y le inspiraba confianza además…

Y después de todo, las palabras del mayor eran ciertas. ¿Quién quitaba y esta fuese su última o quizás única oportunidad de experimentar con alguien?

Los brazos de Cale comenzaron a acariciar al capitán y a tocarle con mayor seguridad. Se había decidido…

¡Eso era completamente verdad!

¡Ese era su momento! ¡Y decidiría vivirlo con intensidad!

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres Cale? – Preguntó Korso con una sonrisa, bastante animado a complacer a su colega.

\- Creo… creo que si… Señor… - Dijo algo cohibido, ya que después de todo, aquel, era su capitán al mando.

Korso sonrió ante la inocencia aún de aquel chico buen mozo y volvió a acercar su boca para besarle pasionalmente, mientras que rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, lo fue acercando poco a poco hasta su sofá.

\- ¿Sabes?, No sé si te hayas enterado pero… la mayoría de los humanos, suelen hacer esto con otro miembro de su especie, pero del sexo opuesto…

\- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo… - Dijo Cale echando su cuello hacia atrás mientras Korso aprovechaba de morderle suavemente y besarle mientras hablaba. – Pero me temo que no hay mucho de donde escoger ahora…

\- Pues, está Akima…

\- Es verdad, pero… usted, parece haber sido mas cortés que ella… -

Korso no pudo evitar reírse, pero luego comentó:

\- O tan solo, estoy mas interesado.

Cale alzó una ceja pícaro.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso Capitán?… ¿Acaso yo le gusto?

Korso volvió a sonreír, pero no le veía a la cara, si no que se concentraba en quitarle la camisa y comenzar a besarle el pecho.

\- Respóndame… - le exigió Cale aun sonriendo.

\- Bueno… - Admitió Korso. – Digamos que me pareces… un chico, bastante bonito…

\- ¿Bonito?

\- Atractivo… je… ojos claros… cabellos lisos, largos, actitud juvenil, aventurero… delicado…

\- ¡¿DELICADO?!

\- ¡No me malinterpretes! – Se rieron ambos. – Eres un chico muy fuerte y capaz de protegerse solo pero… a la vez, algo en mí, me hace querer protegerte también.

Ambos hicieron silencio analizando esa última frase.

Y fue algo bastante obvio de corroborar, ya que denotaron, que sin darse cuenta, Korso había terminado acostado sobre Cale en el sofá, cubriéndole con todo su cuerpo.

\- Pues… - Volvió a hablar Cale un tanto apenado. - …quizás es ese tipo de… cuidados… lo que le diferencia de Akima…

Korso volvió a reírse.

Cale se aliviaba cuando le hacía reír. De alguna u otra manera, se sentía más relajado por eso y aliviaba sus propios temores.

\- ¿Estás nervioso verdad? – Preguntó el mayor.

\- ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?!… ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso?

\- Porque es tu primera vez…

\- …¿mi primera…?

\- Me refiero… fue tu primer beso, no quiero decir que vaya a pasar más nada… no, no claro… menos si tu no gustas…

\- ¿Si no gusto?…

Ahí llegó, ese silencio incómodo que de vez en cuando aparece entre dos personas.

\- Ahora, yo me siento apenado. – Admitió Korso levantándose del sofá. – Creo será mejor salir de la habitación y…

\- …Creo que si gusto… - Dijo Cale bastante bajo, interrumpiendo a Korso. Pero haciéndole inmediatamente callarse y voltear a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que… creo que si quisiera… mi primera vez…

Silencio de nuevo…

Pero no era el mismo silencio…

Los ojos de Korso parecían repentinamente perplejos… y en el rostro de Cale, apareció en ese momento, una inmensa sonrisa…

Qué hermoso se veía…

Ese chico de contextura delgada pero firme…

Rubio…

Lampiño…

Acostado sin franela en su sofá y sin el menor gesto de quererse levantar de allí…

¿Sería real?…

¿Podría estar Cale seriamente interesado en su capitán?

Korso estaba incrédulo, inmóvil.

Esa podía no ser su primera vez en la vida…

Pero si que lo era desde hace mucho tiempo…

Y su primera vez con un chico…

Después de todo, ciertamente, las oportunidades de este tipo de encuentros, eran por demás escasas, rayando en lo nulo.

Un eterno minuto pasó mientras Korso seguía inmóvil y fue entonces Cale, quien por mero instinto y naturaleza, siguió sus impulsos sentándose en el sofá, dejando su rostro cerca y a la altura, del entrepierna de su capitán.

\- ¿Señor…? – Preguntó el rubio, cual cadete al pedir permiso.

Korso no dijo nada, pero el chico no se detuvo en su labor de desabotonarle el pantalón y bajare el cierre, para luego constar que debajo de éste, se conseguía una inmensa anatomía bastante expectante por acción.

Cale volvió a sonreír.

De eso si conocía…

Claro, era conocer su propio cuerpo.

Era esa reacción que aparecía en algunas noches donde se sentía mucho calor y muchas ideas sobre contacto y piel…

Ahí estaba, alguien que era como él.

Alguien que le entendía.

Alguien que le deseaba.

Alguien, que le necesitaba…

En un impulso, le bajó el bóxer de una, dejándole afuera su larga y gruesa hombría.

Pobre capitán… cuanto tiempo habría tenido, sin recibir atención…

Al igual que él…

Pero para fortuna de ambos, ya podrían ayudarse a no sentir ese ahogo nunca más.

Cale cerró los ojos y acercó entonces su rostro, ante la inevitable naturaleza de sus necesidades.

\- …!!! –

Korso también cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes para no emitir ningún sonido cuando el contacto de los labios y boca de Cale se hicieron tangibles para su genital.

Lo agarró de los hombros…

…No…

Lo agarró de la cabeza… de sus cabellos…

Si… ¡Eso era!

Así si…

\- Argh… -

Era tan agradable.

Por primera vez, Cale debía estar haciendo esto… pero debía de estarlo haciendo muy bien… o debía de tener un rostro tan hermoso, que el solo hecho de tenerle entre sus piernas, ya le originaba una intensa sensación de bienestar… y placer…

\- Eso es… - Dijo mientras le apretaba algunos mechones de cabello. – Sigue así muchacho… - Le decía, mientras aquel miembro bastante grueso, buscaba adentrarse y salir de la estimulante boca rosada del chico.

Korso bajó la mirada y vio a ese chico, de tez lisa y piel clara, chupándole con esa hambre, con ese deseo, con esas ganas… y eso solo lograba que se excitase aún más. Se notaba que debía abrir bastante la boca para poderlo saborear, pero eso, era maravilloso.

Korso lo tomó de la nuca y le metió el pene lo más profundo que pudo en su cavidad oral. Cale quedó por un pequeño rato, con el rostro pegado a la base, a la pelvis de su capitán, con los ojos cerrados, succionando…

Sería mentira decir que no le gustaba…

…¡Le encantaba!…

Tanto así, que el mismo comenzó a sacar su propia hombría del pantalón para comenzar a masturbarse.

El mayor, tomó su hombría con una mano sacándola de la bcoa de Cale. Éste abrió los ojos, casi preguntando y rogándole: ¿Por qué?

Pero todo lo que Korso hizo, fue pasarle la punta de su hombría por sus labios, dibujándolos…

Eso solo excito mas a Cale, quien no pudiendo aguantarse ante tal provocación, volvió a insertarlo en su boca con mayor hambre aun.

\- Cale… -

Eso no podía durar mucho tiempo así…

O terminaría, prontamente en desastre…

Korso aguantó la respiración y se obligó a dar algunos pasos atrás para sacar su hombría de la boca del chico. Quien al abrir los ojos, entendió que ya era momento de segunda fase en esa misión…

El rubio se puso de pie. Y Korso emboscó su boca en un beso sumamente pasional, en el cual su barba se choco contra la piel lisa y hermosa de Cale y abrían las bocas casi queriendo tragarse. Haciendo sus lenguas luchar y mordiéndose ocasionalmente los labios…

Todo eso mientras en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos… Cale le agarraba su objeto de deseo al Capitán y éste, hacia lo propio, tocándole los glúteos al rubio…

Duros…

Pequeños…

Pero redonditos…

Lampiños…

Estrechos seguramente…

PERFECTOS.

Korso le dio media vuelta a Cale bruscamente y lo colocó contra la pared mas cercana. Solo para luego agacharse y comenzar a mordisquear y saborear, esas deliciosas nalgas…

\- Argh… - Gimió Cale aguantándose un poco la risa.

La verdad, era que la barba a medio afeitar de Korso le ocasionaba un cosquilleo sumamente excitante…

Korso estaba concentrado…

Mordisqueó aquellas nalgas, hasta que inevitablemente llegó al pequeño hoyito de Cale…

Supremamente limpio y estrecho…

Tanto asi, que no aguantó estimularle un poco y morderle en esa zona…

Solo preparando para luego ponerse de pie…

Recostar todo su cuerpo contra Cale, y decirle al oído.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Si… - Susurró Cale, implorante. – Por favor…

Korso posó sus manos gruesas y fuertes en la cintura de Cale.

Apuntó al pequeño y apretado orificio… y atrayendo a Cale hacia sí mismo, fue que comenzó lentamente, a penetrarlo…

\- Arghhh… - Se quejó Cale. - ¡Arde!

\- Si… al principio arde un poco… - Le dijo Korso. – Menos mal que nos lubricamos bastante los dos… - Dijo alentando aun más su penetración. – Eres muy estrecho…

\- ¿Le gusta Capitán?

\- Me encanta. – Le admitió el mayor mientras lo cojía.

Poco a poco y tras mucha respiración y algunas pausas a petición del rubio.

Korso fue capaz de tener todo su pene dentro de Cale…

Era… uno de esos milagros diarios, difíciles de entender, como ese inmenso miembro, cabía entero dentro de la apretada cavidad de Cale. De a ratos, Cale tenía pequeños espasmos donde apretaba aun más sus glúteos tensándolos, lo cual hacía más difícil el movimiento, pero por otro lado, apretaba y excitaba mucho más al más grande de los dos.

De cualquier manera, al poco tiempo, aquella práctica, pareció ser completamente vocacional para ambos, ya que se sintieron rápidamente cómodos e inmensamente excitados y entusiasmados por aumentar la velocidad y ritmo de los movimientos…

Así, a los pocos minutos…

Cale tenía sus manos contra la pared…

Korso, cubría una de las manos del rubio con la suya, mientras que con la otra, le estimulaba en su delantera…

Esa linda delantera, delgada y rosada…

Siendo estrenada y feliz por su primera vez…

Mientras que la suya propia, gozaba en todo su apogeo, de aquel nuevo hogar recién encontrado.

Las estocadas iban y venían, chocando suavemente contra los glúteos de Cale… abriéndose mas y mas espacio en aquel túnel… entrando y saliendo…

Chocando sus testículos contra las nalgas del rubio, haciendo ese sonido característico de ello apenas el ritmo se torno veloz…

\- ¡Argh! ¡Korr…so…! – Se escuchaba los jadeos de Cale. Combustible para el ímpetu del capitán.

La velocidad de la mano de Korso también aumentó, al igual que la fuerza d su agarre.

Cale, se sentía doblemente estimulado…

Y para ser su primera vez, le estaban pidiendo mucho…

No aguantaría mucho más…

\- Kor…so… voy…a….A….!!! –

\- ARGGGHHH…! –

Por su cuenta Korso no advirtió nada, sino que aquel gruñido grave…

Fue la señal completa de que…

…se le habían adelantado…

\- ¡Ah!… ¡AHHH! – Gimió Cale finalmente mientras eyaculaba hacia la pared y Korso tenía espasmos en todo el cuerpo, aún estando dentro del. Haciendo lo propio, dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad…

Algo cansados…

Tensos…

Acelerados aún por tan movida actividad…

Pero, poco tiempo… menos de un segundo, la resolución llegó…

Y sus músculos se relajaron…

Su respiración fue acompasándose. Y lentamente, Korso se dejó salir de Cale.

Cale sintió ese último cosquilleo en el borde de su orificio. Y volteó entonces, sonriendo…

\- ¿Te gustó? – Le preguntó el mayor, viéndole a los ojos mientras respiraban.

Al principio, Cale no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa larga y algo… “malévola” lo decía todo…

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Le preguntó. – Te acabas de poner la soga al cuello. Porque ahora… tendrás que hacerme esto… al menos, una vez, al día…

Korso se sorprendió gratamente alzando sus dos pobladas cejas.

\- Caramba… si esa es la horca, que ganas de sentenciarme.

\- ¡Jaja! – Rió Cale, justo antes de volver a acercar sus labios a los del capitán y darle ahora un beso bastante más suave y amistoso.

Ese día, había resuelto una gran meta personal.

No solamente había cumplido el deseo natural de perder la virginidad.

Si no que también había conseguido un cómplice que podía entenderle completamente sus mas reservadas necesidades.

Finalmente, se sentía, comprendido.

Y eso era algo que pocas veces antes había logrado conseguir viviendo entre los suburbios espaciales.

Ahora finalmente, había conseguido una tripulación…

Su tripulación…

Y también había hallado a ese compañero, amigo y amante…

Su capitán…


End file.
